Stoick and Valka's Relationship
}} Valka is Stoick's wife, as well as Hiccup's mother, in the films. Despite their very different opinions of dragons in the past, Stoick loved Valka very much. ''How to Train Your Dragon Stoick reveals that his helmet is crafted from half of Valka's breastplate. He had the other half made into a helmet for Hiccup. He tells Hiccup that wearing her armor keeps her close though she was believed to be dead. Gift of the Night Fury After Hiccup lets Toothless go and he greatly misses him, Stoick reminds him that he, too, greatly misses someone. But it's best to celebrate them rather then let their absence get them down. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series While Hiccup is trying to teach Stoick how to bond with a dragon, he asks him how he and Gobber first met. Stoick answered that Gobber had said something to Valka that Stoick had interpreted as unkind, and he put Gobber in a choke hold for it, and called him a "One-legged Lout". Dragons: Race to the Edge When she was taken by a four-winged dragon, Stoick was devastated and heartbroken. In "Imperfect Harmony", it is revealed Stoick went in search of her, but to no avail. How to Train Your Dragon 2 In the sequel, Stoick discovers Valka is alive, and while she expected him to be furious at her for abandoning her family and living among dragons, Stoick showed no anger and said she was a beautiful as the day he lost her, and even kisses her. Stoick rekindles his love with Valka by singing their song, "For the Dancing and the Dreaming". Stoick abandons his fight with Drago to save Valka from his Bewilderbeast, not wanting to lose his wife again. When Stoick sacrificed himself to save Hiccup, Valka was very saddened by his death. Stoick's helmet was placed on his chest for his funeral and cremated along with his remains. Burning Midnight While reminiscing about her late husband, Valka shares with Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders that they met on the battle field while fighting off Oswald the Antagonistic. They bonded during a fist fight, and when the battle was won, they danced together. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' In a flashback, Stoick reveals to Hiccup that Valka was the only woman for him, so he had no interest in getting a new "mom". During a conversation with Astrid, Valka tells her how Hiccup feels he has to lead alone because his father had to. Her voice lowers when mentioning Stoick, indicating she still feels guilt for not returning to them sooner. In a deleted scene, Valka shares with Astrid how Stoick was always so grounded while she was "of the air". But despite their differences, they brought out the best in each other. Valka tells her that she sees the same in her and Hiccup's relationship. Astrid takes this as a great compliment. Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Stoick the Vast Category:Relationships with Valka Category:Stoick the Vast (Franchise) Category:Valka